emily_wants_to_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Wants To Play Too
Emily Wants To Play Too is the sequel to ''Emily Wants to Play'' and the second title in the franchise. News was out from the game's creator, Shawn Hitchcock saying that he is working on a sequel title which will also support VR Capabilities (like its predecessor). Shawn Hitchcock published a teaser trailer for the game on Oct 28, 2016. The demo of this game was released October 2017, and the official game was released in December 2017. Plot Emily Wants To Play Too begins at 6 am in the protagonist's apartment, after having a large party. The protagonist has to get to work at Timmy Thom's Fast Sandwiches ''by 4:00 pm. ''At this point, the protagonist decides to rest before that time. While the protagonist sleeps, he seems to have the same nightmare he has been having in his previous slumbers. When he officially awakens, he heads to work and attempts to deliver a sandwich order to a research facility known as Central Evidence. The player gets locked in and must first discover key cards, to gain access to 4 area levels. Players must then survive the 'games' until 7 AM. New Characters Weasl.jpg|Weasl SEWT.png|Greta Mannequin.png|Max Alternate endings There are two alternate endings in the game. The first one can be achieved during the 6 AM area at his apartment. If the players turn off the light, the protagonist will start to get scared. If he stays like this over a minute, noises will be heard in the dark suggesting that the dolls are gathering around him. Finally, the local journal will reports that the protagonist died because he tripped in his apartment and suffered from a fatal injury. The second one can be achieved when he comes inside the Central Evidence for the first time. He sees Chesters doing some magic and out of fear, he decides to run away. He is believed by the police to be responsible for the fire who destroyed the central evidence. Because he didn't deliver the order, he had lost his job. Extras To see the extras, the player must find the black keycard first. It is obtain during the 11PM section when Emily breaj through the vents and starts chasing the player. Right after she had been avoid, the player must go down trough the vents and find the special room. Inside there is a table with three files about the original dolls Kiki, Mr Tatters and Chester, telling more about their past. The keycard is near the files and will lead the player through a door in the main where he finds himself in a room filled with all the collectables from the game and a statue of each characters, except for Emily. Trivia *Weasl resembles Mr. Tatters. *This game has several Easter Eggs (or cameos) hidden within, including the release date of the actual game written on a box in the room. It is either 1st of Feb or 2nd of Jan. The others Easter Eggs represents some Youtubers such as Pete the Hamster, Omar Sebali, FuzionZGamer, Dashiegames and CoryxKenshin. *The subtitle of the game "Too" is a play on number "Two" since both words are pronounced similarly and this is the sequel to the first game. Gallery Emily Wants to Play 2 Teaser Trailer EWTP2 Emily Wants to Play Too - Gameplay Teaser - Steam Greenlight Emily 2.png Photo office.jpg KIKI in the hall.png Emily.JPG|Dolls sitting on the table and in the background. Category:Games